Darkseid
Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips and Superman's archenemy. Unto the hell that is Apokolips came Darkseid, malice personified, a merciless tyrant who demanded unwavering devotion and abject fear from all his subjects. A being of (to some) unparalleled strength, Darkseid nevertheless preferred not to sully his gloves with combat unless provoked to action. His eyes emitted the formidable Omega beams that could disintegrate, teleport, or resurrect depending on the dread lord's wishes. His sole mission in life was to find and gain control over the Anti-Life Equation which would give him the means to usurp all free will in the sentient universe. Before LOLAD he used his powers to reseruct Kratos (who was killed by Zeus) and use him in his plan to conquer many universes forcing the spartian god to serve as his knight. After he was done, Kratos was killed again by his Omega Beams having outlived his usefullness. And now Kratos got his revenge when he heard of Darkseid is defeated by Slade's Ensemble and The B Team. Darkseid is one of the two main villains of Legends Of Light and Darkness alongside Malefor and The League of Darkness. He is also to be one of the head masterminds behind the ongoing conflict regarding the Olypmius Gods in Meiser of War. Allies: the People of Apokolips, Granny Goodness Narissa, Joe Caroll, Rugal Bernstein, Prophet of Truth, The Entity, The Joker, Quantrich's Soliders (since many of them joined him after he took over Khan's ship), Monitor Solomon, Zorg and his empire Enemies: Superman, Batman, The Justice League, Lex Luthor, Braniac, Orion, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Kratos, Slade's Ensemble, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Kratos, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Dr.Weil, Zeus, The Soul Eater Kids Legends Of Light and Darkness Darkseid apppears alongside the other allies of Malefor issueing a challenge to the multiuniverse itself. Darkseid alongside Khan leads the attack on Equestria. He nearly kills Princess Luna as a result of it, when he returns he forces Harvey to watch the video that turns people in vicious soulless killers. He is seen with the villains commenting on the interest setups. When hearing of Malefor's plans he just asks why doesn't he just crush the heroes, but Malefor seems to want to do other things. Darkseid acts on Giovanni's plan with the help of Ventress, Jenner, Niju, Saix, Carnage and Blackbeard and has the Alpha Team shot down which gets them to Giovanni. Darkseid then lays low until Malefor puts him up to part 3 of the plan where he takes Carnage, The Pack and Sa`luk with him. He shoots them in down in order for the hunt to begin which he instruscts the three to do. He has the Slade's ensemble on his apolkiopis intending on making them their slaves. Due to Mojo, Lex, Bowser and Mozernath's arrogance he colbbers the shit and cockniess out of them. Darkseid takes the heroes to Aplkoips where he rules, he is challenged by Orion and Hades who both fight him. After defeating the former, who put a great fight against him he fights and is defeated by Hades. When Hades is shocked that the followers are picking up Darkseid, he tells the whole team calmly that he may be many things but here he's god. Bender and the others then lay some smack talk on him regarding his allegiance with Malefor, Darkseid realizes the heroes have a point and refers to them as "the champions of their universes" echoing words that Tooth said earlier. Darkseid leaves Malefor to do his own plans. Which he gets started on with Rugal Bernstein where they kill all the Guardians in W.I.T.C.H apart from Will forcing her to flee due to their actions. Darkseid getting more news from Nerissa, he send Rugal to attack once more due to the sucess of their first attack. Darkseid doesn`t go as he intends to find an eighth ally and travels to Pillgatory. Darkseid has Niju consumed by MissingNo after Niju begs for mercy. Darkseid then talks with new ally about subtly and plans. The New Ally knowing the robot well decides to help Darkseid defeat him in return Darkseid will spare his universe. Darkseid sends his new ally on a mission regarding what Malefor did as he takes over Khan's ship with Caroll and Nerissa. Darkseid takes over Khan's ship and boots him out as he takes control of it. As a result Darkseid has any of Malefor's army still on the ship swear allegiance to Darkseid. It is also revealed that he has resurrected and recurited The Joker into his forces. Darkseid and Joker made a deal, Darkseid would help Joker kill his nemesis in return for Joker helping Darkseid with his intentions. Darkseid hears Joker's plan and goes with it as it sounds good. Darkseid knows he can control Joker as Addler is unsure of recuriting such a psycho. He learns Joker's plan and has Rugal help Joker to the heavy lifting of graves of Dib and Bender's dead son. Darkseid discusses the failure of Joker's psychological torture and he decides to get rid of the heroes through brute force. As a result he sends his general Granny Goodness and his apolkipos allies to fight with Malefor's army lead by Saix and Carnage. Darkseid and Joker build a satieltie laser as part of the latter's plan to hurt Bender by killing Dib's friends with it. Darkseid and Joker's plan and work in a way and they are next seen conspiring with Nerissa. Darkseid welcomes Ventress into his team where it`s revealed that Darkseid stole Scamp and the dogs from Malefor as a a part of Operation Seid. He and Nerissa lure the Alpha Team to a location in order for their plan to start. Darkseid's plan is revealed that he intends to use The Morticoccus Virus as part of a plan to remake the universe, once he finds the Anti-Life Equation and to conquer it by killing off all beings with the virus as it is the most powerful virus in all multiiverse. He learns about Dr.Weil who he remembers working for him. He also reveals that he knew Weil was controlling Harvey and Aleu from the start. He visits King of Sorrow and mapulates him into making peace so he can spread his virus. Darkseid tracks the other team with his tracking device and congrauates Rugal in turning Irene into a monster. Darkseid's allies find the castle and he orders Addler's death if she fails or remutates to Rugal and Joker. Darkseid is ready for his invasion on the heroes and villains alike and despite him being outnumered by Malefor, Darkseid believes it's the strargey that will win as he tells Nerissa and Joker. Darkseid sends out his allies and forces to attack the heroes, even though he lost many of his allies. He is not distrubed by this. Darkseid begin informing his plans without the others. Darkseid is confronted by GOhan who Darkseid tries to convince to join him. Gohan declines and Darkseid decides to make him his pawn but now without informing him that his plan against the God of Wars using A Soul Meiser. Darksied fights a long fight with Gohan that he eventually loses, Lex saves Gohan and safrices his life to take Darkseid down with him. He is the one villain of the main three villains who The V Crusaders didn't fight while they faced Weil and Malefor's group. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Darkseid returns in this What if Story as one of the two main antagonists alongside Unicron. Darkseid is the true leader of The Brotherhood of Shadows he seeks to destroy The Humanists and The Invaders and then conquer the universe with the Anti-Life equation which all beings under his control. Darkseid battered.png Darkseid JL.png darkseid 1.jpg darkseid 2a.jpg darkseid 3.jpg darkseid 5.jpg darkseid 6.jpg darkseid 7.jpg darkseid 8.jpg darkseid 9.jpg darkseidgrin.jpg 02.jpg 07.jpg 10dar.jpg 13.JPG 15dark.jpg 16.png 17-1.jpg 25dark.jpg 27dark.jpg 33dark.jpg 35dark.jpg darkseid1.jpg darkseid1s.jpg darkseid2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Archenemies Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Father of Hero Category:Father of Villain Category:Size Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fifth in Command Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Traitors Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Darkseven Category:Main Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Sealed Evil Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deal Makers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Social Darwinist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Omnipotents Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Deities Category:Voiced by Michael Ironside Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Orion's Archenemies Category:Gohan's Archenemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Breakout Villains Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:True Villains in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micheal Ironside Category:New Gods Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Big Bads